Iris
by fia's rapier
Summary: A few years after the war, Harry Potter, the Chosen One, disappeared. There was no clue to tell them where he was, not until Hermione Granger met a man called Than. Who is he and why does he look so much like Harry?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **When I first wrote Iris, I had a clear view on how I wanted it to go. I spent time thinking about it and how I should let the story flow. Months later, when I started writing the draft, there was something that I wanted to do, something to make the story unique. So now, here it was, rewritten. I hope you guys find it in you to give this a chance. I am new in writing stories and I know I am not perfect. You, my dear readers, will be the ones who will help me improve. Help me make this story better by sending me your reviews and telling me what you think! (ps: If you happen to know someone who will be willing to be my BETA, I would be so grateful.)

For people who have read Iris the first time it was published, I am very sorry if I had to change the first chapter. You see, the chapter you read before will be the second one, with a few changes. To all of you, I present one of my works and thank you from the bottom of my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris: Prologue<strong>

The room was dark and quiet. He could see nothing, hear nothing but silence. There was no sign of anything that could tell him that he was here. There was no sound, no light, _nothing._

He wandered through the pitch-black room with an air of indignation. His heart felt like it held lead as his mind swam in the memory of what _could have_ been. He knew that he had to accept it, eventually. Yet, at the back of his mind, he was still human, he would always be.

He did not belong here, he would _never_ belong here. He wanted to go _back_.

When he stopped in his tracks, he wondered idly if he should continue walking. Even before he entered, he knew that the room was big; he even thought that it would be daunting to go inside.

But he didn't feel a single tinge of fear within him. He felt so many kinds of emotions when he entered this place, but not fear, _never_ fear.

For a moment, he wanted to go back through that door, back to where everyone waited for him with smiles. He closed his eyes as he tried to remember _that_ one smile which never failed to melt his heart. He knew it waited for him back home, he knew he longed to see it again. It seemed so long ago.

His mind was torn, there were so many things that he wanted; but with a sigh, he continued forward.

He wanted answers and he would do his best to get them.

A flash of light from a torch suddenly caught his attention. He halted his steps and narrowed his eyes, intending to see the silhouette produced by the light.

Someone was inside.

He took a reluctant step forward, in an effort to find out if this was what he was searching for. He considered opening his mouth and speaking, but no words wanted to come out.

A sigh escaped from the silhouette. It was a man, then.

A sound of someone standing up filled his ears. He closed his eyes to observe as the man took his first step forward, followed by another and another and another. . . He knew that he was only a few steps away; he could almost _feel_the man's presence near him.

When he opened his eyes, the room was surrounded by light, and there stood a man garbed in a black cloak.

His features were calm, almost teasing, as a grin played on his face. He was very lean and tall, with hair as black as night and stubble on his chin. He looked very... regal. He didn't know the man looked that way, he never expected him to look that way.

Yet what caught his attention most were the man's eyes. Those raven eyes that were wide with warmth: it was as if they were _glowing._It never occurred to him that he could _feel_this peaceful in the presence of this man, not even if he lived a hundred years.

Silence filled the room. He had the urge to look around, especially now that he could see it very well... but his gaze remained transfixed to the man's face.

A loud guffaw escaped from the man's throat.

"I'd never thought I would get to see someone else here," said the man.

Somehow, the way he said it made it easier to bear. "I didn't think I'd be here, either."

"Ahhh, young man, you underestimate yourself. I haven't welcomed you yet, forgive my impudence. Come, let's have a feast, I reckon you're hungry."

The man turned his back on him and tried to go back to where he came from.

He didn't move. There was something in the playfulness of the man's voice that incited anger. His voice quivered as he tried to speak, to know the reason why he was here. "I want to know why you brought me here."

"You already know why you are here, young man."

"No! I still don't understand why I had to give up that life. Why did you have to send me here?" Another sigh escaped from the man's lips but somehow, all he wanted to do right now was punch him, make the man lead him back to where he came from.

But the man turned around to face him again; a crooked smile was on his face. "There is a reason why you are here, and I know you know it. But to answer your question, your actions sent you here, not me."

He felt saddened by the man's answer. He already knew _that_ and his heart broke when he thought of the things he had to give up because of it. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't, he wouldn't. He would stay strong. "This is worse, far worse, than giving me death itself."

The man put a hand on his shoulder, and when he looked up, all he could see in the man's eyes was sadness. "There are things that are worse than that, I reckon you already know. But come, I will find a way to see if we can remedy that."

He looked at the man, crestfallen, and he uttered a sigh. "How can there be? I'm already here."

"We'll see. For now, you'll have to follow your fate."

He bit down a sob. Following his destiny would also mean giving up everything; yet, he wanted to cling to the small hope that the man provided him. He wanted to see her, one last time, just to make himself believe that by doing so, he would remember, etch her in his soul.

The man patted his shoulder and started to go back to where he came from when he stopped him. He suddenly got an idea and hoped that the man wouldn't be against it. "C-can I see her one more time? Just once. And then I'll go along with your plan."

The man smiled. "Let's see. For now, I want you to meet someone."

He allowed himself to surrender to this fate. But he hoped, prayed that someday, he would be back in her arms.

_Someday._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. Answers will be presented to you as the story continues. Tell me what you think!

_fia's rapier_

_October 27, 2011_


	2. Chapter 1: The Destined Meeting

**A/N**: Here was the first real chapter of Iris, if you remembered. I've edited it a few times to make sure that there would only be a few grammatical errors/typo. Also, thank you to my friend, **Ginniegins**, who took her precious time to review this story of mine. Maybe some of you are wondering why the first chapter was like that, but please hold on to your seats because those characters will be revealed along the way. For those who are also reading, Life Goes On, the next chapter will be posted sometime this week and I'll try to make it very presentable for you guys.

Please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to leave a review. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Destined Meeting<p>

"_**In your life, you meet people. Some you never think about again. Some, you wonder what happened to them. There are some that you wonder if they ever think about you. And then there are some you wish you never had to think about again. But you do." -**_**Anonymous**

.

.

.

"_I was . . . glad that the last I will get to see are those brilliant emerald eyes I love so much."_

Than opened his eyes. _It was just a dream._

He looked around and wondered who the person in his dreams was. He knew that voice, somewhere inside his heart, he _knew_ her. But he was not the person that the girl was pointing to, he was sure. But _why _did she look at him with such _tenderness and_ _love_? He didn't have emerald eyes, they were black. He sat on the edge of his bed and closed his eyes as he tried to grasp the image of girl's face.

When he finally found it in him to go to the bathroom and get ready for the day, the girl still lingered in his thoughts. With a sigh, he asked himself, would something _different _happen today?

_Always__,__ the same things happen every day. The sun rose and set, time passed while you tried to catch your breath. There was no adventure, not even a tinge of happiness, of fulfillment, no sense of. . .life. _

He went out of the shower and wore his usual black wardrobe. When he was ready to leave, he stared at the wall where the dining table was.

If this person was unusual, so was his home.

It was very simple, really. His home consisted of only a bed with a bedside table, a mirror, a bathroom and a simple table for two. But if one would enter it, only one thing would catch the person's eyes.

On the wall before the door was a calendar with the dates of death of famous people all around the world. Today was September 7, 2005, the day that William Steward Halsted, Father of American Surgery, died. The cause of death was pneumonia. Below the name was another, one that was unknown to him, and around the calendar, pictures almost filled the whole wall.

Those pictures were of various people that weren't even related to him. Almost all of them, he did not even know. He took one last look at the wall before he fetched his wand from its case and put on his usual black sneakers. Then, he ventured off to _work_.

Than was an unusual person, a _very _unusual person. If his home and his wardrobe weren't enough to tell you that, one thing that would was that he didn't remember anything else besides the fact that he lived alone in a small flat inside the city of London. He knew how to use magic and could do loads of different spells. He was also wise and intelligent, yet he didn't remember _how_ or even _why_.

At the age of 24, one would not be able to tell how old he was for he looked a lot younger. He was tall and muscular, with messy, jet-black hair and almond-shaped black eyes that were as cold and dark as the night. He knew no emotion inside him; his face, always stoic, and his expression, unchanging. He had no friends and never thought he required any. He lived because he was needed for a job, a job that demanded all of his time.

Every day was the same. Get up, get ready, work, and sleep. The cycle was always like this and he doubted that it would ever change. After all, he was one of the few people who were suited for their jobs.

Today was no exception, except for the fact that he was to accompany _someone_ for a few days. For him, it was a very odd request.

His job normally required a range of a few minutes to a few hours per person. Days were not usually needed for this, especially when there were so many people in need. But having so many clients was also the reason that he was not alone in this kind of work.

As he pondered about these thoughts about his change of routine, he thought about his life.

_Is this life really called 'living?'_

_I __have__ seen many people, __been__ to many places. I have seen the many faces of humans. __Seen__ hatred, fear, love, joy, sadness, grief. . . and I __have also seen __what it was like to have a family that always cared for you, true friends to comfort you and a partner to love you. Yet, despite all of these things, I am still unable to feel the emotions that they felt. My heart, like my eyes, was black. It knows nothing of some sort. _

With a sigh, he wondered if he would get the chance to experience being _human_.

He Apparated to the park where he was to meet the person he would take care of for a few days. When he saw that there was no one there, he sat on the nearest bench and looked around.

It was a beautiful park. The bench he was sitting on had an arch of yellow bells that bloomed the brightest of colors; around him, the trees danced. The ground was covered with freshly mown grass and the air was so clean as the breezed passed him by. He exhaled and looked at the sky. _It's so peaceful here__. I__t fe__els__ as if nothing__'s__ wrong with the world._

Fully satisfied, he conjured a book with his wand and began to read. In a few minutes, the person was supposed to meet him somewhere here, in the large tree in front of him. Many people passed the area, some with their respective family, friends, love. . .others, alone.

He didn't know how he failed to notice her as she walked along the road behind him. She looked everywhere, impatient as she glanced repeatedly at her watch.

It was after a few minutes before she noticed Than, who was oblivious to everything but his book. He knew she was there, he could feel her gaze. He closed his eyes and tried to feel this person. He felt her nervousness and how she tried to calm herself. There was something in this person he recognized, but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Excuse me?"

He's heard that voice _before. _He raised his head and looked at her as his eyes scanned her from top to bottom. She had this wild chestnut hair that hung neatly in a ponytail and a bossy sort of voice. She wore a white shirt over a blue cardigan: it was a very simple style of clothing for a girl her age. She raised an eyebrow at him as he critically analyzed her features.

And there was something about this person, her startling chocolate _eyes _that seemed to comfort Than. Without knowing it, a small smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Silence enveloped them for a few minutes and when Than realized that she wasn't going to back down, he finally looked at her.

"Yes?" His voice was plain and cold, almost like he wanted to make her go away. Normally, when people asked him something, they got scared. To his surprise, the girl remained before him, he knew she could never hide her uncertainty and surprise and yet she tried to keep her cool.

And that, for Than, was something. Something else entirely.

She cleared her throat and tried to sound friendly, albeit her annoyance never seemed to fade. "I am kind of lost and I don't know where I am. I was supposed to meet someone but I really don't know _where_ we were supposed to meet."

He looked at her, amused by her expression. It was a mixture of emotions yet he distinguished something quite easily. The woman was looking at him with such an intense gaze as her soft features produced a frown. It was like she wanted to ask who he was, yet there was also a look that told him that she was _unsure_ of it.

She tried several times to open her mouth to speak, but no words came out. The woman closed her eyes, as if in pain. Confused, he looked at her as a frown marred his handsome features. "If you are looking for directions you might as well talk to the locals, for I am also a visitor to this place."

The girl snapped out of her reverie and cast her eyes downward as a tinge of pink crept to her cheeks, disappointment etched in every feature of her face. "Sorry. Well, if you don't mind, I could use a little help. It's just that you remind me of someone I knew, someone close to me."

_Someone you once loved?_ He only smirked and looked around. There were so many people in this world that he was now very familiar with these emotions that lingered upon every human's face. Yet, something about this woman was _so_ different. He smiled as he finally realized who she was. Was_this the girl that they asked me to take care of and accompany?_

"You were saying that you were waiting for someone, am I right? Tell me, how will you identify the person you were looking for?"

Startled, it took her a while to realize what he was asking and she rummaged inside her bag for a note. He watched her, fascinated.

"The note they gave me only said that I am supposed to meet with a person who could conjure a badge that looked like this." She handed him the note that he carefully examined, as he wondered why such a person would actually be his client. She handed him a drawing of a badge, a phoenix on flame, hugging a black orb.

He looked at her and returned the note. With a flick of his wand, he conjured the drawing as the phoenix came alive and cawed.

The girl looked at him, surprise was written all over her face. "So, you're the person I was supposed to meet?"

"Yes." For him, it would be evident that the girl would be disappointed. After all, she would be stuck with _him _for days and he looked like he wasn't fun to be with at all.

Yet, when he tried to read her, he sensed a sense of _relief_. Than easily noticed these emotions, especially with this person. Yet, he didn't know _why._

He never knew that she was very curious that he, who looked so much like the person she loved, was the one that was chosen to accompany her.

For a moment, the woman smiled at him. He didn't seem to care about it in the slightest and resumed reading his book. But she was fast because she took it from him and smirked, a sense of victory welling within her when he finally looked into her eyes.

When he realized that he had no choice but to pay attention to this troublemaker, he looked at her and sighed. Then, she held her hand out as a sign of friendship and waited for him to shake it.

"I am Hermione, by the way, Hermione Granger. And you are?"

He looked at her. _She didn't need to know. After all, she __will be__ here for a while. _His face was still stoic as he stared at her warm eyes.

A sudden emotion welled in his heart as he reached out to this Hermione Granger. "Than. My name is Than."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews would be appreciated! Thank you for reading. :)

_fia's rapier_

_November 1, 2011_


	3. Chapter 2: Mysteries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter.

**A/N: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It was busy as hell and I couldn't find someone who could help me make it better. There are still typos/grammatical errors/etc. so if you want to read the BETA-ed chapter, I suggest you come back after around three days. Well, I did my best with this and I hope you'll enjoy the chapter! Please tell me what you think and leave a review. This chapter will be the turning point for both Hermione and Than. :)

_Italicized words mean that the scene being portrayed is a flashback and random flashbacks will be shown as the story goes._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Mysteries<strong>

_Hermione tried to stifle a yawn. The day had been busier than usual and people were going in and out of the office. It wasn't unknown to her that there were instances like these, given her line of work, but today had been dismal!_

_She never expected that these many cases of magical accidents could happen in a day, even her co-workers groaned at the situation. But she couldn't rest yet, there was loads of work piled up, not to mention that she had to visit a special patient, someone she had grown fairly close to during the last few days._

_Hermione roamed around, checking patient after patient, offering comfort with such gentleness and love that one could offer. She asked how they were doing and murmured words of encouragement to help them find relief. When everything else was done, she walked briskly around the corridors. Then, she entered the room where the child who had been blinded by a curse, rest quietly. _

_She asked about her day and told her different magical stories that always make her laugh. She did this every day until the child felt comfortable with her. And when she has gathered enough courage to continue the treatment, Hermione held the child's hand and helped her stand up. _

_Jane laughed at her newly accomplished feat and Hermione guided her weak limbs so that she'd be able to make a step. She was hesitant, yet, she took the move._

_She remembered the day when she was asked to supervise the child who has been in bed for so long. She was just three years old and Hermione was very sad that such could happen to one who hasn't even had the chance to see the world. So she took the opportunity to help the child learn._

_Slowly, she lifted her left foot and took a step forward then she did the same with the right. One step at a time, the child remembered the baby steps, something Hermione had been waiting for. Each step that Jane did made Hermione's heart leap with joy with tears in her eyes. She smiled at the child's joyous laughter and encouraged her to continue._

_She loved her work, especially when she was able to bring back a patient's smile._

_Then, after a while, she let go._

_She clapped her hands and encouraged the child to continue. Ever so slowly, Jane was able to make a few more steps, with each step more slow and careful._

_But she twisted her ankle and fell._

_The happiness that surrounded the room was short lived as Jane started to cry, but even before Hermione could comfort her, a man swiftly moved towards the child and lifted her up, murmuring a few gentle words._

"_Sshhhh, It's okay, you're okay now, love. Don't cry, shhhhh, don't cry, Uncle's here."_

_His voice was soft and tender as he murmured those words repeatedly into the child's ear. He was like a father to the little child. His smile was crooked and his laugh, although mischievous, made Jane stop crying as she snuggled into his chest .Hermione then realized that she knew him. He wiped her tears with his thumb and kissed her forehead and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh. . .or cry._

_For here. . .was Harry, rocking the child back and forth, producing soothing noises as he looked at __her__ with a lopsided grin on his face. Hermione smiled slowly, holding back the tears she felt because after all this time, he was finally __here_.

_As Jane finally closed her eyes, Harry gently put her back in the cot as the three year-old began to sleep peacefully. Hermione followed his every movement, afraid that if she dared close her eyes, he would vanish, that her eyes had been deceiving her all along. When he was done, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at her with a smile._

_It wasn't her imagination, then._

_She couldn't speak as she put her hand on her mouth, couldn't find words to tell him how she felt at the moment. For years, he had been gone, gone to a place where she couldn't follow and to see him now, standing in front of her. . .was something that made her tiresome day, __magical__._

_Finally, the loneliness she felt when he told her he was leaving, vanished, as it left a sense of peace in its wake. For a moment, the two stayed silent, Harry, unable to say anything and Hermione, shocked and dazed. The two friends drowned in each other's presence after years of absence and gazed at each other as both of them tried to gather their thoughts._

_She observed him as she tried to find the Harry she knew. His raven hair was as messy as ever and it was cropped short. He had grown lean and strong, probably because of work and there was slight stubble under his chin. But even with all the changes, as Hermione looked into his eyes, the familiar warmth and glow still lingered and she couldn't help but wonder what she wanted to feel at that moment. _

_It was Harry who broke the silence and interrupted Hermione's train of thoughts._

"_I errmm. . .was the one who brought her here," he said._

_Surprised by the revelation, Hermione nodded as she looked at the sleeping child. She bit her lip and let out a nervous laugh. "I – I. . .didn't know you're back."_

_Harry gave a small laugh. He never thought that, after all these years, he would still be able to read the emotions etched on Hermione's face. He knew he had some explaining to do and he ran a hand through his hair. "I errm. . .was supposed to come back last month but I found her crying in an abandoned house."_

_She looked at him solemnly, as if urging him to continue his story. Despite the disappointment that she felt when he didn't tell her he was back, she knew him too much to doubt his decision. "I brought her here and when I was sure that she would be taken care of, I set out to find her family."_

_He gave a nervous laugh and shifted his gaze below as he ran a hand through his hair. He looked so guilty that Hermione knew she had to let go of the hurt she felt, she knew that the child was more important, it was Harry after all. Her gaze shifted to another direction so he wouldn't see the tears that threatened to escape and though her voice quivered, she asked, "D – did you find them?"_

_Harry ran his hand through his hair again. With a sigh, he lowered his head and nodded. "Her dad. . .didn't make it, but I found her mum. She's talking to the Head Healer right now."_

_She nodded at his words and hugged herself. She didn't want to think about it anymore. A small, unknowing smile crept on the corner of her lips. . .he was still the same old Harry she remembered. He still cared so much for people that he would go to great lengths to save someone. And though there were times that she hated him for it, she still couldn't help but be proud of him._

_Silence enveloped both of them again, leaving many questions in its wake. Hermione wanted to hug him, show him how much she missed his crooked smile and his mischievous grin, his care and laughter, even his pranks. . ._

_. . .but all she was able to utter was a tearful sob and before she knew it, she was already in his arms._

_His touch was still as warm as she remembered and his scent made her nostalgic. It was still the same smell that brought her back to the days of their adventures. When she closed her eyes, a completely foreign feeling filled her heart. . .this time, she allowed her tears to fall._

_Why did it feel so right to be in his arms?_

_When she was able to calm down, she hesitated, but felt the urge to __ask__, to know if he would leave again. . .for even after all this time, she still had wanted him to stay._

_She closed her eyes, feeling his scent, trying to gather her courage and ask. With a sigh, she looked at his warm eyes, "A – re you leaving after this?"_

_Harry seemed to stiffen at her question. For a moment, she thought it was a yes; that the only reason he was here was because of Jane. He opened his mouth many times, like a gaping fish. With a sigh, he lowered his gaze to look at her eyes._

_His eyes still bore the same tender expression every time he looked at her, Hermione thought. Then, rather unexpectedly, he tilted her chin and smiled. "No."_

_Hermione gave a small relieved chuckle when she saw how his eyes softened at his words. It promised her everything._

_Another set of tears fell down from her face. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that he was here, holding her, arms wrapped around her slender waist. Harry laughed as he wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered softly, "I'm not going anywhere."_

_And for a while, both of them reminisced with a laugh, as if the world existed just for them. It was as if Hermione let herself to be free, free from everything that bound her. Then, Harry took her hand and for once, Hermione allowed herself to give in to the adventures he had in mind._

* * *

><p>Hermione woke up with a groan. She opened her eyes as her head throbbed horribly. She shifted as the white ceiling above caught her gaze.<p>

It was as if a ton of bricks fell on her. She realized that she didn't remember where she was. She jolted from the bed and the very first thing she saw was a pair of raven eyes.

Than sat on a chair near the bed and looked at her with such curiosity. Up until now, she noticed that Than still had that air of indifference that Hermione felt, as if he didn't care the slightest about the world. She examined him closely as his blank eyes continued to stare at her.

With a sigh, she kept her curiosity at hand and mumbled softly, "What happened?"

Than stood up from the chair and turned towards the windows with his back to her. With a sigh, he said, "Home. You fell asleep on the chair when we arrived. . .so I brought you inside the room."

Hermione felt her cheeks flush when she suddenly remembered what happened. Both of them walked a very long distance just to get to Than's house and after they got inside, she sat on the chair and immediately fell asleep. She felt herself nod and looked around the place.

The first thing she noticed is that the spacious room was only composed of the things that one would need. Beside the bed was a lone chair where Than sat before and there was also a bedside table with his wand on top. Everything was also neat and in order.

Hermione swallowed. Than was not the usual bloke you come across every day. When they were walking, he just stared at the road quietly with a blank expression on his face. She was annoyed with this. . .yet, she felt a strange pull towards the guy, even though she wanted so much to go home.

Than put his hands in his pockets again and gave out another sigh as he looked at her, "Are you hungry?"

Hermione shook her head and tried to smile. She realized that this person was not as bad as she thought. Than only nodded at her and went out of the room.

She followed him as she tried to take in everything about the house. Like the room, she noted that the other parts of the house were also a bit bare, with only a few pieces of furniture. She noticed an unusual calendar above the table, but she thought that it wasn't for her to ask, especially since they were not that close. After a while, Than urged her to take a seat at the table, while he rummaged inside the kitchen.

When he reappeared, Hermione smiled at him. "You have a very nice house, simple, but nice."

Than nodded at her comment and gave her a cup of noodles while placing a glass of water on the table. She took the cup and gave her thanks. He cleared his throat and she was surprised when she realized that he find it difficult to speak, but he did. "I am sorry for not being a good host, Ms. Granger. It so happened that I am used to living alone. Eat this and then we could take a walk outside, it's still early."

Hermione smiled at him and for the first time, she found herself delighted by his words and started to dig in.

He observed how she ate. Even with her food, she was still neat and. . .ridiculously proper. . .even for a guest. When she finished, Than took the cup and the glass back to the kitchen and when he got back, he noticed that she still sat there with her head down.

Curious, he asked her, "What's wrong?"

Hermione looked up. She hesitated, but with a sigh, she looked at him. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Care to tell me about it?"

She frowned. "Well, I am just a little disappointed that I don't know much about you."

Than raised a brow at her and smiled a little. "Go ahead, ask away."

Hermione looked away and twiddled with her hands. "Why do you live alone?"

He gave her a smirk, something he rarely did in the few hours that she knew him. "Because I _am_ alone."

She stopped and frowned at him, her curiosity was overwhelming her. "Don't you have any family members? Friends? Anyone?"

"None."

Her frowned deepened. It was one thing to be an indifferent prat, but to really live alone without anyone to be there for him? She didn't think she could live if that happened. And worse of all, he didn't seem to mind and answered her questions without a second thought, without _feeling._

When he looked away, it upset her to no end that this man didn't even _care_ that she was trying her best to know him, to be _friends_ with him. After all, he had to care, especially because he had to endure a few weeks with someone like her. . . but what she hated the most was the air of mystery that surrounded him and she couldn't do anything to know more about this person.

Hermione made up her mind. Whether he liked it or not, she would know, discover what she can with the time she was given.

As silence filled the room, she tried to formulate some kind of plan that would help her befriend this man. Even if he looked so much like Harry, he was a totally different bloke with a totally different attitude.

And before she knew it, a smile formed at the corner of her lips as she remembered the dream. One more time, she started to usher him into a conversation. "Would it be all right if we went out somewhere?"

Than looked at her again and gave a curt nod. Her smile widened when she saw a flash of curiosity in his eyes, even though it disappeared quickly. "Where do you want to go?"

But Hermione already took his hand and led him out the door. A sense of accomplishment surrounded her as she thought of her plan. It was so unlike her, but with a laugh, she remembered how much Harry changed her and loudly, she told him, "to teach you the meaning of the word _fun._"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I hope you enjoyed the update! Please leave a review and tell me what you thought about the story. Thank you!

For the readers of **Life Goes On**, the next chapter will be due before the week ends. :)

_fia's rapier_

_December 12, 2011_


End file.
